the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Parody For Hela (Song)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Parody Song Weir Is Weird A Parody For Hela (Song) 11 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 2 years ago Uh, hey everyone... Helen here... *shuffles notecards* So, um... I've sorta been writing this in my spare time for the past couple weeks and I just finished up today... *clears throat* It's a parody of a song called Castle by Halsey and... I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to point out any mistakes. ^-^ Hela: Sick of all these people lying, sick of being caged Tired of the lodgers staring, making me enraged And now my door is open wide, begging for me to step through it Already missing the outside, so there's no use trying to fight it Contra mundum x4 I'm headed straight for the outside That’s where I’ll be free But there's an orange gem guarding over my room that’s saying if I leave she will harm me I'm headed straight for the outside They’ve got my bedroom locked up And there's a weird man who asks a million questions that's saying I shouldn't stir everyone up Straight for the outside Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised And now my door is open wide, begging for me to step through it Already missing the outside, so there's no use trying to fight it Contra mundum x4 I'm headed straight for the outside That’s where I’ll be free But there's an orange gem guarding over my room that’s saying if I leave she will harm me I'm headed straight for the outside They’ve got my bedroom locked up And there's a weird man who asks a million questions that's saying I shouldn't stir everyone up Straight for the outside There's no use trying to fight it x4 I'm headed straight for the outside That’s where I’ll be free But there's an orange gem guarding over my room that’s saying if I leave she will harm me I'm headed straight for the outside They’ve got my bedroom locked up And there's a weird man who asks a million questions that's saying I shouldn't stir everyone up Straight for the outside That’s where I’ll be free But there's an orange gem guarding over my room that’s saying if I leave she will harm me I'm headed straight for the outside They’ve got the kingdom locked up And there's a weird man who asks a million questions that's saying I shouldn't stir everyone up Straight for the outside (Here's a link to the original!: Halsey - Castle (Audio) https://youtu.be/1rfSHisyHdc Sign up for the official Halsey newsletter: http://smarturl.it/HalseyMailingList?IQid=YT Watch official "Castle" (The Huntsman: Winter's War" music video: http://smarturl.it/CastleVideoHuntsman?IQid=YT.castle Download The Huntsman Winter's War version of "Castle": http://smarturl.it/CastleHuntsman?IQid=YT.castle Listen on Spotify: http://smarturl.it/ALLHALSEYspotify?IQid=YT.castle Download "BADLANDS" on iTunes: http://smarturl.it/HalseyBadlands?IQid=YT.castle Order deluxe box of "BADLANDS": http://smarturl.it/HalseyStore?IQid=YT.castle Order deluxe edition of "BADLANDS" from Target: http://smarturl.it/halseytarget?IQid=YT.castle Listen to "BADLANDS" on Spotify: http://smarturl.it/BADLANDSspotify?IQid=YT.castle Visit Halsey's 'Room 93' Stream Halsey's 'Room 93' EP: http://smarturl.it/Room93Spotify?IQid=YT.castle Download Halsey's 'Room 93' EP: http://smarturl.it/HalseyRoom93?IQid=YT.castle Watch the 'Room 93' video series: http://smarturl.it/Room93videos?IQid=YT.castle Subscribe to Halsey's YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/iamhalsey Follow Halsey http://iamhalsey.com http://twitter.com/halsey https://www.facebook.com/HalseyMusic http://instagram.com/iamhalsey Spotify: http://smarturl.it/HalseySpotify Music video by Halsey performing Castle. © 2015 Astralwerks http://vevo.ly/RwM1oY Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago • edited What does contra mundum mean? 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago It's Latin for "against the world". ^-^ 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Huh. 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago (( Please tell me I'm not the only one who sang it in my head. O///O )) 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago ((Of course you're not! I've only done the same about a million times. ^-^)) 2 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Phew!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((This is awesome! Love it!!!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Thank you! You'll never guess who Mr. Inquisitive is... XD)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Such a mystery, there! XD)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Oh this was lovely!!!! :DDDD Such a perfect parody of our trouble maker! <3 )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (I'm glad you like it! :D I was hoping it'd be at least decent. ^-^) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy